


The First Apprentice

by Draugyr



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draugyr/pseuds/Draugyr
Summary: When Supreme Leader Snoke takes an interest in the force sensitive grandson of the long dead Darth Vader, his current Apprentice Victyre Bulhaz has to make a decision that could cost him his life.
Kudos: 2





	The First Apprentice

Supreme Leader Snoke had been planning for this eventuality for what seemed like years, pulling what necessary strings in the fabric of the force to get his way since the fall of the Galactic Empire. It was any wonder how someone as sinister as he could ingratiate himself into a family like the Skywalkers. Perhaps it was subtle mental manipulation, or perhaps he was just adept at faking affability. It didn't matter, Snoke had seen the future, he had seen the greatest force user in a generation bending to his whim. His own weapon to conquer the Galaxy, to destroy the Jedi once and for all.

Aboard his base, the Supremacy, he sat silently in his throne room. His scarred personage against the stark red decor, Snoke glared at a monitor of projected light. Even too put out by interacting with the display with his hand, he cycled through the information using the force, limply directing it with his finger.

"Master." A voice called from beneath the portcullis of Snoke's throne-chamber, and a man clad in black stepped into the open area. His face was obscured, covered by a smooth and featureless reflective mask. His hair, however, fell over the sides of the covering, golden locks meeting his shoulders. Despite being relatively tall for a human, his size was dwarfed by tall and crooked Snoke.

"Remove that ridiculous mask when you address me, Bulhaz." Snoke said directly, glaring with icy-blue eyes under his mangled brow. He wanted to see his apprentice's face.

"Yes, of course, master." Victyre complied, slowly reaching up and pulling the mask from his face. He was remarkably plain looking, his light skin and hair contrasted with his dark brown eyes. His nose wasn't very large but the tip was round, and his lips were plump, but at a glance he could pass for any average human. Victyre was young, some would say a child, only just having come to adulthood but training in the force since he was younger than seven.

"Now-" Snoke grumbled, adjusting himself in this throne before dismissing the projected light-monitor with a gesture. "-You were to spy on Leia Organa and report back to me with news of her progeny."

"It took some time to ingratiate myself with the resistance, my lord, but I've been successful at directly involved in your stead." Victyre said astutely, moving before the Supreme Leader's throne and taking a knee. He bowed his head down, refusing eye contact with his master. "I am sure you felt it too."

"Yes." Snoke rasped. "Leia Organa gave birth to the perfect force sensitive child, my goals are becoming clearer and clearer."

"How will you take the child, my lord?" Victyre asked, craning his head to look at his master.

"Take?" Snoke snickered at the idea. "I do no take, I am given. The child will come freely and he will take his rightful place in the First Order. He will give me my Galaxy."

Victyre didn't respond, he returned his gaze back to the throne-room floor and remained silent. He knew what that meant, 'take his rightful place'. Even if Snoke claimed only to be a user of the force and not an actual Sith, every one who had a cursory understanding of the Dark Side knew where this would lead. It was only a matter of time before Victyre Bulhaz was met by betrayal. It was the way of the Sith.

He was, however, beholden to his master. Perhaps death might have been better than rotting on the streets, The First Order saved him from that. Victyre couldn't do anything other than serve the First Order, they saved him.

"Master-" Victyre frowned, turning his attention to Snoke, something on his mind.

"Speak quickly, Bulhaz." Snoke interrupted. He was not interested in what his apprentice had to say, he could see into his thoughts and knew that his weaknesses still jabbed into his resolve.

"I need to continue my training if I am to continue to be use to you, master." It was a direct competition. Whether or not Snoke could sense within him a great expression of the force like he foresees in the newborn Solo child, Victyre wanted to be be useful. He wanted to serve.

"After we visit with the newborn babe, your training will continue. Your force power is unique, understand that I intend to make use of it." Snoke sneered. He glared down at his apprentice. "The machinations I intend to sew will come to fruition with the birth of this child."

"We?" Victyre repeated back.

"Yes. We." Snoke said. "The two of us will visit with Leia Organa and her new born child, you will pose as my slave."

It felt like a physical hit, Victyre visibly winced under the suggestion. He frowned, it quickly turning into a twisted grimace, but he dared not react any further. He stayed quiet, not moving from his bowed position. He waited for his Master to continue speaking.

"You will see and you will understand why this wretched child is so important." Snoke continued, turning to his right, listlessly swiping his index finger and re-summoning another hard-light projection monitor. "You will have my ship prepared, find Captain Phasma." He commanded. "You will command Phasma to prepare an undercover compliment of stormtroopers to board my personal craft, the Ascendancy. If she disobeys, you have permission to kill her."

"Yes, of course, Master." Victyre managed to spit out, still recovering from the idea of pretending to be Snoke's slave. He stood up and quickly turned from his imposing master, his black cloak gracefully swirling around him. It belied his uncertainty.

Victyre briskly marched from Snoke's throne room, finding his way through the stark white corridors to his destination. The rooms and hallways of the Supremacy were clinical, even by First Order standards. With the exception of Snoke's throne room, the flag-ship was remarkably plain. It was perhaps an intentional design choice, this is where a majority of the First Order's soldiers lived, it wouldn't be beneficial to make the space too homey.

He found himself in the Supremacy's hangar, the vast space occupied by TIE fighters as if placed in worship of Snoke's personal ship, the Ascendancy.

"Phasma. You need to be in the Alpha Hangar." Victyre said sternly, speaking directly into a communication device attached to his wrist.

"Captain." A woman's voice responded, clearly annoyed.

"You aren't my captain." Victyre responded. "Alpha Hangar. Now."

"Yes sir." Phasma responded reluctantly.

Luckily for the both of them, she was nearby. The chrome-clad commander marched into the open area of the Hangar, meeting up with the much less physically imposing Dark Apprentice. Victyre glared from behind his reflective mask into Phasma's reflective mask, and the two shared a moment of uncomfortable silence before either of them spoke.

"Supreme Leader Snoke wants me to prepare the Ascendancy." Victyre finally said.

"And why does that involve me, Bulhaz?" Phasma asked dryly.

"You are going to gather a group of stormtroopers and you're going to put them in civilian clothes." He explained. "Super Leader Snoke and myself are meeting with the leader of the Rebellion, if he is to have a compliment of stormtroopers as security, Leia Organa can't know that we're First Order."

"Understood." She said, though she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of meeting with the enemy. Though while the two groups were technically at peace, direct conflict could erupt at any time. Phasma would prefer that they quash the rebellion now rather than waste time with these spy assignments.

"Pick half a dozen of your best liars, Phasma. We'll be doing a lot of that." He said with a half smirk.

As Phasma departed, Victyre made his way toward the Ascendancy. Snoke's personal transport vessel was large even by First Order standards, pointed and sleek in all the right places. Snoke seemed to have a taste for design, his personal quarters being personally designed, his ship being personally designed. He removed his mask once more and stepped up the ramp into the large ship.

He sat in silence in the cockpit of the Ascendancy for several minutes, meditating on his abilities. It wasn't like a Sith or any one with Dark Side Tendencies to meditate when it came to the force, they wielded the force like a blunt instrument. Being able to ruminate on the emotional toll that the dark side of the force takes, as well as the emotional fuel needed to wield it properly is a rare instance when it comes to the dark side. Small arcs of electricity sped between his finger tips, crawling over the surface of his skin like dripping water. The power crackled softly over his body, even in his tenth year of training, reigning in control of his force lightening was difficult for him.

"Lord Bulhaz!" A voice called from the entrance of the ship. The noise was enough to shock Victyre out of his trance-like state, causing a powerful arc of electricity to lash out, blasting a sizeable hole through the front portholes of the craft. Victyre snapped around, fury burning in his belly at the interruption. It was the leader of the attache of Stormtroopers he'd asked for, all in civilian clothing.

"Fix this. Now!" Victyre commanded, pointing to the hole that he accidentally smashed into the hull of the ship. Knowing that he would face the brunt of Snoke's wrath should he see the damage, he sneered at the approaching Stormtroopers. He would have them fix it as it was their fault it happened in the first place. He stood and stormed past the group of soldiers without acknowledgement. "I will be retrieving Supreme Leader Snoke right now, if this isn't fixed before I return with him, I'll take all of your heads before he takes mine." He sneered before disappearing back in the Supremacy's corridors.


End file.
